El juego (Dark Pit x Pit)
by chdragen
Summary: Los ángeles no han entrenado como es debido y sus reflejos han disminuido. Palutena se enfurece y los castiga de una manera creativa.
1. el castigo

**El juego (Dark Pit x Pit)**

Capítulo 1: el castigo

Resumen:

Los ángeles no han entrenado como es debido y sus reflejos han disminuido. Palutena se enfurece y los castiga de una manera creativa.

Advertencia:

Un poco de amor y sonrojo entre los ángeles

\- Pero qué les pasa a ustedes dos?! - Palutena dijo muy enojada a los dos ángeles frente a ella quienes habían llegado al palacio llenos de lodo de pies a cabeza después de una misión en la tierra. - es la cuarta vez que llegan sucios y lastimados -

\- pero cumplimos con la misión. O no? - Dark Pit se cruzó de brazos algo molesto.

\- lo siento lady Palutena, es que…. - Pit dijo avergonzado siendo interrumpido.

\- sus reflejos han empeorado. A caso ya no han entrenado como es debido? - Palutena casi gritó.

\- no es para tanto. Sólo iremos a las aguas termales y estaremos como nuevos - Dark Pit se defendió.

\- en serio? - Palutena los miro fijamente.

\- creo que nos arrepentiremos de esto Pittoo - dijo Pit asustado

\- Cuando tuvieron la pelea contra los monstruos para defender a los humanos de su ataque y llegaron al templo, ambos decidieron volar hacia las aguas termales para llegar más rápido. Pit, aterrizaste en uno de tus pies en la orilla de las aguas termales resbalándote tomando a Dark Pit por la toga, jalándolo contigo dentro. - Palutena dijo regañando a Pit.

\- eres un idiota. Ni siquiera puedes mantenerte en pie. - Dark Pit también regaño a Pit.

\- y tú - Palutena miro a Dark Pit. - Al día siguiente chocaste contra un árbol mientras volabas a una altura muy baja porque estabas cansado por volar diez minutos. Tu condición física también ha disminuido - Palutena grito enojada.

\- fue culpa del tonto - Dark Pit apuntó a Pit.

\- qué!? no es verdad. Quizás que se te atravesó el árbol por no pisar el freno. - Pit se enfrentó a Dark Pit haciéndolo enojar.

\- basta los dos! Acaso no recuerdan lo que paso hace unos días en el salón de entrenamiento? - Palutena les recordó. Ambos chicos se encontraban peleando con sus armas en un amistoso combate hasta que una flecha de luz salió disparada en dirección a unos soldados que llevaban un cargamento explosivo haciéndolo estallar. La explosión lanzó a un centurión en sima de Pit derribándolo mientras que Dark Pit se encontraba debajo de una pila de escombro a causa de la explosión.

\- esa también fue culpa del tonto. - Dark Pit volvió apuntar a Pit

\- deja de culparme por todo. Además tú provocaste la explosión. - dijo Pit ofendido.

\- No hubiera explotado si no la hubieras esquivado -

\- Ya basta! - Palutena alzó la voz atrayendo la atención de los chicos. - ayer ni siquiera podían volar bien a causa de algunas corrientes de aire sin ser arrastrados. - Palutena puso una mano en su frente con desesperación.

\- es difícil mantener un vuelo estable con esas corrientes de aire. - Pit dijo nuevamente avergonzado jugando con los dedos de sus manos.

\- Pero se supone que ustedes son la autoridad aquí. Parecen ángeles principiantes - Palutena seguía regañando a los chicos.

\- me gustaría verte volar contra las corrientes de aire. - Dark Pit dijo en voz baja.

\- Suficiente! Tendrán un castigo por no tomar sus responsabilidades en serio. Ahora fuera de mi vista! - Palutena ordeno haciendo que los chicos se retiraran.

\- bien hecho Pittoo. La hiciste enojar - Pit camino algo molesto.

\- cómo iba a saber que me escucharía? - Los dos se dirigieron a las relajantes aguas termales donde, sin molestarse en quitarse la ropa, se sumergieron para curar sus heridas. - recuérdame, ¿por qué comparto contigo las aguas termales? -

\- Porque soy irresistible - dijo Pit con una pose sexy guiñando un ojo.

\- … de acuerdo. Me voy - Dark Pit estuvo a punto de alejarse.

\- Oye, espera - Pit lo tomó por su toga para evitar que se fuera.

\- Si vuelves a ser una estúpida broma, te golpeare -

\- Está bien, está bien. - Pit se sentó a un lado de Dark Pit - cuál crees que será nuestro castigo? -

\- no lo sé. Ni me importa - A la mañana siguiente Palutena se acercó a los chicos muy contenta cuando estaban desayunando.

\- Buenos días chicos. Durmieron bien? - Palutena no dejaba de sonreír amistosamente dejando a los chicos confundidos.

\- buenos días Lady Palutena - Dark Pit no contesto. Solo la miró

\- necesito que vengan conmigo al salón de entrenamiento - Palutena sonrió y se alejó - voy a dar un anuncio para todos. -

\- un anuncio? - Pit pensó.

\- esto no me huele bien. - Dark Pit se levantó para caminar junto a Pit - ayer estaba muy molesta con nosotros y hoy está frente a nosotros sonriendo -

\- si, tienes razón. Pero quizás nos ha perdonado - Pit no perdía la esperanza de librarse de su castigo, pero cuando llego al salón de entrenamiento, todos los soldados ya estaban reunidos esperando escuchar el aviso de Palutena.

\- buen día tengan todos ustedes mis soldados. - Palutena comenzó a hablar tomando a los chicos por sus hombros y guiándolos para que se colocaran a cada lado de ella. - los he reunido aquí para dar inicio al juego. Ahora reúnan sus equipos. -

\- Juego? - Los chicos se miraron

\- como lo he prometido, el equipo ganador quedara libre de sus deberes por un mes. Pongan atención para las reglas - Palutena siguió hablando ignorando a los chicos. - el juego durará tres días. El equipo con mayor número de plumas, será el ganador. "Pero". Si un equipo logra obtener una pluma de vuelo, ese equipo ganara automáticamente. - Palutena tomo el ala de Pit y la extendió - creo que hay suficientes plumas para todos. Así que no se detengan y traten de tomar todas las que puedan. -

\- qué?! - Pit alejó su ala - Lady Palutena, es en serio lo que estás diciendo? - Pit parecía algo asustado.

\- sabía que esto era una trampa. Eres una maldita traidora - Dark Pit se molestó e insulto a la diosa. Palutena lo miro haciendo que se arrepintiera de inmediato.

\- si consiguen una pluma de vuelo negra, tendrán dos meses de vacaciones! - Palutena grito haciendo que los soldados gritaran y festejaran con entusiasmo.

\- QUE! - Dark Pit sintió algo de miedo.

\- será mejor que corran chicos. Este será su castigo - Palutena nuevamente sonrió y luego miró a los soldados - pueden empezar ahora mismo! -

Los chicos salieron corriendo y gritando al ver a todos los soldados ir tras ellos. Trataban de esconderse, correr, volar, pero por todas partes había soldados listos para arrancar sus plumas.


	2. comienza el juego

**El juego (Dark Pit x Pit)**

Capítulo 2 : comienza el juego

\- te lo dije, es divertido cuando no tienes ningún rasguño - dijo el soldado 1

\- Habla por ti. - respondió el soldado 2. - Yo fui golpeado dos veces y no pude conseguir ninguna pluma -

\- Mi equipo ya tiene cuatro plumas - dijo el soldado 3

\- presumido - respondió el solado 1.

\- Qué? Nos han costado. Dark Pit casi nos mata cuando tratamos de arrancarle la pluma de vuelo. - reclamó el soldado 3. Los ángeles estaban escondidos muy cerca de ellos escuchando su plática.

\- ¿De verdad crees que puedan arrancar la pluma de vuelo negra? Es muy difícil y peligroso. - dijo el soldado 2.

\- Por supuesto. Preferimos dos meses de vacilones que un mes libre de deberes. Nuestro equipo ganará. Ahora reunámonos con los demás para encontrar a los ángeles. - los soldados comenzaron a alejarse. Mientras tanto, Pit salió de su escondite molesto por lo que acababa de escuchar seguido de Dark Pit.

\- Ustedes. Deténganse ahí! - Pit gritó molesto.

\- ¡Es el capitán! ¡Salgamos de aquí! - los centuriones gritaron y salieron corriendo a una velocidad sorprendente a causa del miedo ya que siendo solo 3 soldados, eran débiles contra dos ángeles.

\- salgamos de aquí antes de que venga otro equipo - Dark Pit camino atento a su alrededor.

\- a donde iremos. Incluso nos vigilan en nuestras habitaciones. Están por todos lados - Pit comenzó a desesperarse.

\- A dónde creen que van!? - los chicos voltearon para encontrarse a un grupo de soldados tras ellos. Pero tan pronto como desplegaron sus alas para huir, otro grupo de soldados apareció detrás de ellos tomando por sorpresa a Dark Pit por la espalda tirándolo al piso. Sabía lo que significaba y comenzó a aletear tan rápido como pudo para golpear a los soldados con sus alas.

Pit huyó volando siendo perseguido por el otro equipo. Lo que significaba que Dark Pit tenía que salir de esa situación él solo. Los soldados trataron de mantenerlo quieto y tomar sus alas, pero era imposible con esa fuerza.

\- ¡suéltenme idiotas! - Con todas sus fuerzas, se las arregló para darse la vuelta golpeando a algunos soldados para tratar de esconder sus alas debajo de él sin éxito. Mientras trataba de levantarse, uno de los centuriones tomó una de las plumas de vuelo jalándola con fuerza. La pluma no se arrancó, pero le causo a Dark Pit un gran dolor.

\- AAA! ¡Estoy harto! - Dark Pit comenzó a golpearlos, maldiciendo y saliendo de esa situación desesperadamente. Invocó su arco separándolo en dos espadas afiladas para atacar a los que se encontraban más cerca de él. Los que estaban más lejos intentaron huir pero no tuvieron suerte.

Dark Pit unió sus espadas para convertirlas nuevamente en un arco y lanzar algunas flechas a los cobardes. Dejando como resultado, doce soldados muy heridos dispersos por todo el lugar. - idiotas - Dark Pit huyó en busca de un escondite.

Ya por fin el primer día había terminado dejando que la noche sorprendiera a los ángeles. Pit se encontraba escondido en unos arbustos ya cansado y con dolor en sus alas a causa por la ausencia de algunas plumas. Un equipo de soldados camino cerca de él. Pit se agachó y se movió más atrás topándose con Dark Pit a sus espaldas, también oculto.

\- shhhhh, no digas nada. - Dark Pit rápidamente tapo la boca de Pit para evitar ser descubiertos. Una vez que los soldados se alejaron, dejó a Pit en libertad.

\- no me asustes de esa forma. - Pit se sintió contento de verlo

\- escucharon algo? - Un soldado preguntó. Los ángeles se pusieron tensos y se escondieron en un pequeño lugar más adentro entre las plantas notando que estaban muy cerca uno del otro muy incómodamente.

\- aléjate de mí, tonto. - Dark Pit dijo en voz baja empujando a Pit con una mano en su cara.

\- no puedo. Es muy pequeño este lugar - Pit se quitó la mano de Dark Pit quedando su rostro muy cerca del otro. Trataron de alejarse dejando una de las alas de Dark Pit fuera del escondite.

\- busca por allí - un soldado buscó alrededor de los ángeles.

\- maldición! - Dark Pit dijo apretando los dientes. Pit se agachó lo más que pudo colocando su cabeza en el pecho de Dark Pit y apretando sus alas lo más que podía a su espalda. Dark Pit, al ver que los descubrirían, abrazó a Pit para mantenerlo más cerca de él mientras ambos se ocultaban detrás de su ala libre.

\- no hay nada. Busquemos por allá - el soldado dijo después de pasar la luz por las plantas sin encontrar nada. Los chicos se miraron sintiendo la respiración del otro sonrojándose un poco.

\- te dije que te alejaras de mi - Dark Pit dijo alejándose solo unos cuantos centímetros.

\- ya te dije que no puedo - Pit miro hacia otro lado. Los dos quedaron en silencio por unos mitos. - gracias por esconderme. Tus alas son un buen camuflaje en la oscuridad. –-

\- no te acostumbres. Solo lo hice porque también me descubrirían a mí. - Los chicos pasaron la noche ocultos en ese lugar para aprovechar que podían dormir con la seguridad del camuflaje de las alas de Dark Pit. Al día siguiente, ambos se despertaron hambrientos. Trataron de conseguir comida pero no podían ni siquiera terminar sus alimentos cuando eran emboscados por grupos de soldados.

\- Pittoo! Por aquí! - Pit salió en ayuda de Dark Pit mientras volaban para escapar de un grupo de soldados. Ambos tomaron velocidad llegando a una pequeña isla flotante sin lugar para esconderse.

\- estás loco Pit? - Dark Pit lo miró molesto. En cambio, Pit lo tomó de su mano y lo jalo para dar una vuelta cerrada alrededor de la pequeña isla desvaneciéndose entre las nubes.

\- a donde se fueron? - pregunto confundido un soldado. Pit había guiado a Dark Pit a una pequeña isla flotante mucho más pequeña que la anterior. Esta isla estaba cubierta por las nubes que pasaban con la ayuda del viento.

\- no lo sé. Busquen bien. - dijo otro volando por todas partes. - no hay nada más que nubes. Busquemos abajo. - Los soldados bajaron con la esperanza de encontrarlos y ganar el juego.

\- estuvo cerca - Pit dijo recogiendo sus alas rebelando a Dark Pit.

\- cómo encontraste este lugar? - Dark Pit pregunto aun sorprendido

\- choqué aquí esta mañana mientras escapaba de un grupo. - Pit sonrió apenado - luego recordé que tus alas no se ven por la noche y pensé que tal vez las mías pasen desapercibidas con las nubes…. Y así fue. -

\- de acuerdo, ahora aléjate! - Pit seguía abrazando a Dark Pit.

\- lo siento - Pit se alejó sonrojándose.


	3. sonrojado

**El juego (Dark Pit x Pit)**

Capítulo 3 / 3

sonrojado

Dark Pit tomó una pluma de vuelo dolorida e intentó masajear esa área quejándose en el acto. - Te lastimaron ¿no? - Dark Pit bajo su ala revelando a Pit muy preocupado. 

\- Estoy bien. No es nada. Solo es una maldita pluma. -

\- arrancaron una pluma de vuelo? - Pit se asustó ante la idea.

\- Solo la jalaron, no pudieron arrancarla - Pit tomó el ala de Dark Pit para revisarla. Dark Pit lo miró al instante con los ojos muy abiertos y sorprendió. El masaje que Pit le daba, se sentía muy bien y ayudo a que el dolor disminuyera.

\- estas bien? - Pit pregunto. - te estás sonrojando. - Dark Pit se sonrojó aun mas no sabiendo el por qué, pero solo desvió la mirada.

\- Estás imaginando cosas. - Dark Pit alejo su ala de las manos Pit y le dio la espalda. Nuevamente quedaron en silencio hasta que escucharon que un nuevo grupo de soldados se acercaba.

\- agáchate Pittoo - Pit abrazo nuevamente a Dark Pit escondiéndose con sus alas para pasar desapercibidos entre las nubes. Cuando se fueron Dark Pit sintió su corazón latir mar rápido cada vez que Pit se acercaba de esa forma. Unos minutos más tarde, salieron de su escondite y trataron de esquivar a los soldados durante el resto del tiempo que quedaba para que terminara el juego.

\- y el ganador es…. el equipo diez con un total de veinte plumas! - Palutena anuncio a los ganadores. - espero hayan disfrutado su castigo chicos - Palutena miro a los ángeles sucios, cansados, hambrientos y con sus alas despeinadas.

\- esta diosa es el mismo demonio - Dark Pit dijo a Pit mientras se dirigían a las aguas termales. Una vez dentro, ambos chicos se relajaron dejando salir el estrés.

\- me alegra que todo haya terminado - Pit dijo sin mirarlo - y que no nos hayan arrancado ninguna pluma de vuelo -

\- a mí también - Dark Pit respondió bostezando en respuesta por el cansancio de los tres días de castigo.

\- será mejor que descansemos - Pit dijo un poco desilusionado.

\- oye, me ayudas a acomodar mis plumas? Hay partes que no alcanzo. - Dark Pit dijo un poco sonrojado sin mirarlo.

\- por supuesto - Pit le mostro una sonrisa. Los chicos se fueron directamente a la habitación de Dark Pit en donde sentados en la cama, Pit comenzó a peinar las plumas relajando cada vez más al ángel oscuro. Cuando ya estaba a punto de terminar, Dark Pit se dejó caer en el pecho de Pit dando pequeños ronquidos.

\- oye, no te duermas aún - Pit luchaba por mantenerse despierto pero no lo logro. Pit acomodó a Dark Pit en su cama y se recostó a su lado quedando sin energía para irse a su habitación. A la mañana siguiente, Dark Pit abrió los ojos encontrándose con la cara de Pit aún dormido.

\- Pero que!? - Dark Pit se sonrojo y se alejó gritando despertando a Pit. - largo de aquí! - Dark Pit echó a Pit fuera de su habitación.

\- pero qué hice? - Pit se preguntó muy confundido mirando la puerta cerrada.

Después del desayuno, Dark Pit se encontraba paseando por el palacio sintiéndose libre sin tener que esconder sus alas. A lo lejos, escucho a algunos soldados hablando de Pit.

\- Es increíble cómo fue que aguantó tanto el capitán - dijo el soldado 1

\- te lo dije, él se sacrificaba para que no lastimaran a Dark Pit - dijo el soldado 2

\- yo creo que perdió la mitad de sus plumas. Casi todos los equipos tenían más plumas blancas que negras. - dijo un soldado más.

Dark Pit siguió caminando sin tener importancia a la plática hasta que se detuvo en una ventana y miro a Pit sentado en el suelo del jardín retorciéndose tratando de peinar algunas plumas que no podía alcanzar. Dark Pit miro una de sus alas recordando que Pit lo había ayudado a asicares. Saltó por la ventana para volar hacia donde estaba Pit sintiéndose algo culpable.

\- sí que son muchas plumas sueltas - Dark Pit aterrizo frente a Pit.

\- debiste ver las que se te cayeron anoche - Pit seguía tratando de alcanzar esos lugares difíciles. - oye quieres devolverme el favor? - Lo miró con ojos suplicantes.

\- solo no hagas una de tus estúpidas bromas - Dark Pit se sentó detrás de Pit y comenzó a peinar las plumas. No tardó mucho en terminar ya que la mayoría del trabajo ya estaba terminado. Pero antes de retirar sus manos, noto barias plumas faltantes. Dark Pit levantó algunas plumas aun adheridas para revelar que Pit tenía pequeñas partes calvas en diferentes lugares de sus alas.

\- ya terminaste? - Pit lo miro por en sima de su hombro

\- Pit, por qué te faltan tantas plumas? - Dark Pit unió sus cejas - no creo que hallas sido tan torpe como para dejar que los soldados te las arrancaran con tanta facilidad - Pit se giró completamente para alejar sus alas de él con expresión de sorpresa. Entonces Dark Pit recordó la plática de los soldados.

\- creo que no logre defenderme de todos los ataques de pues de todo. - Pit ahora tenía una sonrisa tímida.

\- es verdad? Me estuviste cuidando todo este tiempo? Y no te atrevas a mentirme - Dark Pit lo miro muy seriamente. Pit desvió la mirada y comenzó a hablar.

\- sabía que todos los soldados querían arrancarte la pluma de vuelo y no quería que eso sucediera - Pit se sonrojo y continuo hablando. - así que cada vez que no separábamos, yo distraía a los soldados para que te dejaran en paz. Pero a veces eran demasiados y no podía con todos ellos sin lastimarlos. -

\- pero por qué lo hiciste? - Dark Pit se sorprendió.

\- vale la pena por alguien que amas - Pit lo miro y sonrió. Dark Pit lo miro por unos segundos sin decir nada a causa de la sorpresa.

\- eres un tonto. Lo sabias? - después de decir esa frace, Dark Pit lo abrazó dejando a Pit sorprendido - pero eres mi tonto - ahora Pit estaba en shock - ahora hay que recoger tus plumas antes de que se las lleve el viento o será más difícil limpiar. Dark Pit dejo a Pit para ponerse de pie.

\- de…. de acuerdo - Pit se levantó y comenzaron a limpiar. Después de eso, los chicos tomaron sus responsabilidades más enserio manteniéndose todo el tiempo juntos y volviéndose más unidos que nunca cada día.

Gracias por su paciencia. Alguna otra idea para hacer otro?

Yo tomo en cuenta los comentarios por si quieren algún fic en específico para complacer a los lectores


End file.
